Solidity
by Paper Bullet
Summary: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques always had the choice of finishing Rukia Kuchiki off completely, and yet twice he has left her alive. He won't let there be a third time.


**Solidity**

by Paper Bullet

Nothing is solid in this world. It is all bendable. Breakable, but never quite tangible. But as he fights and slashes his sword with a gleam of humor in his eye and a grin of excitement on his lips, he knows that he doesn't care. The world is fucked up anyway, and he knows that.

He's not quite sure why battle excites him, but it does, and he'll take it even if he's already half-dead. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques loves no one except Adrenaline. She is beautiful, coursing through his veins and making him shiver in delight. It is a wonderful feeling to stab your hand through a Shinigami girl's stomach, to bash in a Shinigami boy's head, and to make them all cry.

He hopes of two things when he goes in for the kill.

One, they cry and damn themselves for being so weak. Because this is a true win -- winning without the opponent admitting his weaknesses is still rewarding, but it doesn't have the edge he wants. When they think about who they couldn't protect, how weak they were, and how they deserve to die, he only agrees.

Two, they don't dodge his hit. He doesn't care if the opponent dodges it because he can keep fighting and possibly even defeat Grimmjow. But if said person only dodges it to spare his life, knowing he can't win anyway, he fails to see the point. Grimmjow will play their game of cat-and-mouse, but only for so long until he gets tired and bores of his antics. It is pathetic to think that someone would want to escape death knowing they shouldn't have.

But this is besides the point, he thinks, and he digresses. His eyes focus and he sees the pitiful girl before him, the one he has failed to kill -- twice. And it wasn't until now that he remembers he has failed twice. He didn't lose, not even in the slightest. He had pierced her on his first trip to Karakura Town, but apparently that hadn't done her in. And when she froze him with her sword, he had been distracted by Shinji from killing her. This thought irks him, and he doesn't know why.

She is a Shinigami and therefore does not deserve to be spared -- not a third time, anyhow. As she clutches her left arm, severely torn by presumably some other Arrancar, he grins. There is no one around right now, save for this raven-haired girl, and killing her would water down the fire he has right now; the fire to seek out Kurosaki Ichigo, disobey orders, and fight him. So, he thinks, he will settle for this girl who at the most is a Lieutenant.

She pants heavily, staring darkly up and into his aqua-colored irises. He is much taller than her, but so is everyone else, and she refuses to be intimidated. However, she knows that she cannot even dream of winning against him, especially with her arm rendered useless. Running away is absolutely out of the question, and calling for help is, too. So the only thing left to do is carry out the Kuchiki style and fight him, enter this suicide battle.

"'Ey Shinigami," he poses to her casually, a hand shoved deep in his pocket, "you're close to Kurosaki," he states in assumption. This would be interesting. Ichigo had attacked him before because he had injured this very girl. So maybe he wouldn't have to disobey orders -- maybe Kurosaki would attack _him _first.

"And what is it of your business?" she asks snappishly, and he is slightly amused at how bold she is. Her face is calm and collected, but beneath her brow, sweat is evident. She is in pain, and she is reluctant to fight him.

He watches as she withdraws her zanpakuto with her good hand, holding it unsteadily in front of her as her other arm dangles lifelessly at her side. His grin widens, and he muses to himself that he might as well have fun with her. She is different for some reason, and he has never noticed it before. She has a fire in her eyes, and it is a combination of the fires he has seen in other Shinigami -- the fire to protect, to stay alive, to win, and to uphold honor. Never would he imagine someone, a woman no less, holding all four. "Kurosaki called you Rukia," he recalls. "Interesting."

Rukia, for one, is both annoyed and slightly relieved at his antics. She is annoyed because she doesn't like when people toy with her, and she is relieved because the inevitable battle is postponed for a moment. She hasn't the strength to release her Shikai, though it wouldn't do her any good, anyway.

Grimmjow, not interested in playing games anymore, moves in for the kill. He wonders if perhaps in another lifetime when they're humans again, they would meet. He quickly shakes this thought from his mind, not knowing why it entered in the first place. He removes his hand from her chest, and blood sluggishly seeps out as she crashes to the sand of Hueco Mundo.

La Sexta turns around and heads toward his next fight, hoping he will find a formidable opponent this time. And as he sifts through the reiatsus in the near distance, he feels that Shinigami girl's, and knows he has failed to kill her again.

* * *

**AN: **This is just something random I wrote out of boredom. It has no meaning or particular significance what-so-ever, except perhaps allowing me to post something with Grimmjow and Rukia in it. Not a romance like Vindication, and it's styled differently from my other stories, but I hope you enjoyed the short tidbit. -Ami


End file.
